Current methods to increase the performance of desktop computers include using a heat sink assembly that incorporates aluminum as the material of choice. In such an assembly, cooling fans are mounted on aluminum fins on an aluminum thermal conductive base or heat sink base. The aluminum base is mounted directly on the CPU chip. Such assemblies enable CPU's to effectively operate at 800 megahertz (MHz) with a 1.8 voltage core. However, at the same voltage, the CPU overheats and the system fails at 850 MHz and greater.
Batchelder, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,019,165 and 6,021,844 disclose and claim a heat transfer device for conducting heat from a semi-conductor chip to a heat absorber. The device consists of a thermally conductive rotor, a thermal transfer fluid, e.g., mercury or liquid gallium, and a composite that contains the rotor and the heat transfer fluid. These references teach away from the prior art solution using air as the heat transfer fluid and the combination of a thermally conductive rotor and a passive heat spreader plate of aluminum and even heat spreaders of more costly alternatives including silver and diamond. The conclusion reached by the patentees is that none of these materials are capable of dissipating the heat generated by the microprocessor of the future.
There is a need for a system that increases the performance of CPU's to 1000 MHz or greater.